1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with automatic judging function for the working state of the other equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional example of the electronic judging method for the working state of the other equipment is presented in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-55761. Conventional examples for detecting operation state of the related system are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,418 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,844.
The conventional methods of the electronic judging for the working state of the other equipment are explained with the following examples. The first example of them is the method utilizing the electric switch situated common to the operation switch of the other equipment itself.
The second example is the way to use the electric limit switch with mechanical contact movement or semiconductor limit switch with magnetic field for detecting the position of the equipment.
The third example is the way to use the non-contact detectors like a photo coupler or a current transformer on the occasion of electrically non-contact application. The method of photo coupler is the way to detect the movement of the other equipment by finding the time when the light acceptance is disturbed. The method of current transformer is the way to detect the current increase by setting the current transformer around an power supplying electric wire of the equipment.
By using the devices cited above, the conventional methods establish the interface between these devices and the other equipment, and the working state of the equipment can be known through the signal exchange between these devices and the other equipment.
On the other hand, it is known that the operation of the electric equipment generates the electric noises, and various methods to detect and decrease the noise were given to keep them under noise regulation value. An example of the power noise filter is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,685. The decreasing method of the noise is presented in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2005-214902. The detecting device for common mode noise is presented in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 1998-185962.
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,418
[Patent Document 2]
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,844
[Patent Document 3]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,685
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 1999-55761.
[Patent Document 5]
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2005-214902.
[Patent Document 6]
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 1998-185962